


LustFell Chronicles

by MissKierie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie
Summary: Horny tales of a cringe AU of my own creation, LustFell. Where the monsters are horny, they all want to fuck you, but they also want to kill you! How conflicting!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	LustFell Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Go to https://lust-fell.tumblr.com/ to learn more about the AU~!
> 
> This Sans is nicknamed Jam and Papyrus is nicknamed Pepper.
> 
> The readers gender is left to interpretation and they have a vagina.

It's cold in this shed. The walls are bare, save for a few dangling chains and butcher hooks. The only piece of furniture is an old mattress on the floor, stained with various unknown bodily fluids. The only light is coming from the street light outside and three scented candles sitting on the floor. The shed was intimidating when you were first brought here, but after being intimate with the home owners, over and over and over again, it feels almost charming.

You're bundled up on the mattress in layers of plush blankets, animal furs, and old pillows. A lump in your throat, lying on your back, you watch your chest rise up and down with anticipation. 

He's coming back soon. He's been texting you all day, asking for pictures, revealing the visceral stream of dirty thoughts he's been having. The heat must be especially bad today. He told you not to touch yourself while he was away, and so far you’ve been able to obey.

You're rereading him describing the pink folds of your pussy when you hear the familiar click of the door unlocking. Filled with sudden adrenaline, you hide the phone, drop your head, and close your eyes, pretending to be asleep. He'll probably notice your uneven breath underneath the blankets, but maybe he'll play along. At least for a little bit.

There's a blast of freezing wind and snow as the door opens for a split second. It closes and locks. You can hear the shuffling of him taking off his snow boots and wet socks. Gentle clack of his bare bones hitting the wood floor. He's walking slowly, carefully towards you and that makes you more nervous.

There's a creak of his bones. And then you feel the tips of his fingers slipping up underneath the blanket. He doesn't touch your skin, but you can feel the heat of his hands as he hovers over you. There's no sound other than the wind outside and air snorting through his nose as he sniffs around. It's killing you not to open your eyes and look at his face.

He finally touches your calf after a few agonizing moments and struggles to stifle a moan. You can feel your lips pulling into a smile— the effect you have on him is honestly ridiculous. He is enamored by everything you do. It's creepy sometimes.

"(your name)," his voice rumbles, "your heart is pounding. know how i know?” Jam shoves the tip of his finger into your calf, right between the muscle and bone, and you screech at the sudden pain. “i can smell the fresh blood pumping into each fucking vein.”

You jerk your leg away from him and open your eyes, only to see the fur of his jacket disappear underneath the blankets. You lurch forward as a familiar tongue licks the crease where your thigh meets your hip.

“i can _hear_ it. the muscle thumping in your chest. y’know how fuckin crazy that makes me?” 

His breath is hot on your already swollen cunt and you reflexively try to grind your hips against him. You probably smell strong; they haven't let you shower in a while and cum mixed with sweat is on nearly every inch of your body. He obviously doesn't mind. He seems to enjoy it. But, it still makes you flush with embarrassment every time he lingers in your scent. 

He takes a deep breath between your legs before laying the flatness of his tongue against your clit and dragging it up. "you’re so wet," he mumbles as he spreads your labia with his thumbs. You clench your kegels to make your pussy clench and he chuckles. " **mmmnn** , is all this for me? are you already desperate for me, baby?" 

Another long lick from your ass to your clit makes you whine. "Y-yes, daddy…"

With each taste of your excitement, he seems to get more and more ravenous, eating you out with more vigor every second. Long, red tongue thrusts inside you, massaging at your walls as the flat front of his teeth rubs your clit from side to side.

You've worked yourself up so much all day and were told not to pleasure yourself, so all this sudden attention already has you on the edge. "Ahh! I'm gonna—I’m c-close!!" you cry out.

"haaah, **nnnnggg** ," Jam growls into your pussy, "give it to me, cum all over my fucking face."

He says it with such enthusiasm, moaning along with you, moving with you, it doesn't take you long to do as he says. The sudden surge of your orgasm rocks you and you convulse in his arms as you scream out. He holds you in place against his face as you squirt, his tongue teasing more and more cum from your G-spot. "Saa-... Saaannns," you whimper as he gives your sensitive clit a few more sucks.

The blankets shuffle between your legs and then you finally see his face as he pops up. Jam looks terrifying, in the best way— kneeling between your thighs, teeth bared, panting heavily, with sweat and your cum dripping down his skull. His eyes are blazing red and pink, pupils dilated, staring directly into your soul.

"haaaaaaah, FUCK," he snarls, shrugging out of his winter coat, "i'm gonna fucking **explode.** " His dick is peeking out from the top of his shorts and he reaches to completely pull it out, pulling one suspender off his shoulder for easier access. It's huge, wet, throbbing, and so swollen that it looks like it hurts.

He takes a hold of the blankets and you expect him to rip them off you, but instead he haphazardly wraps you up tighter, forcing your arms to stick to your bare sides with perspiration. Now, the only parts of you that are exposed are your legs and the top of your head. He wraps the fabric around his phalanges and grits his teeth as he leans forward, pushing his heavy cock into your pussy in one fluid motion.

"Mmmphh!!" You whine into the blanket as Jam fills you completely, stretching your muscles around his massive shaft. It's so hot, he throbs inside you once, then immediately starts fucking you. He’s so fast, you’re still so sensitive and pulsing from your climax.

"heh heh," he chuckles as he leans over you, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, "too fast, sweetheart? is my cock too big?"

You try to respond, but he places his hand on the blanket above your mouth and presses down, pushing your head back into the pillows. "Mmmmnn!!!" is all you can get out.

"you'll have to speak up, kid, i can't hear you over the sound of your sloppy pussy." He accentuates his point with a swirl of his hips, your genitals making a loud, wet sound.

"Saaammmphhh-" you try to scream out, your voice jostling with each thrust. God, his dick is so big, you're still so sensitive, you can feel every inch slip out and ram back in. You can feel liquid pooling inside and squishing out of your cunt; he must have came already. 

He smirks and licks one of his golden canines, looking like he just got another vile idea. He pinches your nose with his right hand and covers your mouth with his palm, forcing the fleece blanket between your teeth and it tastes like sweat. You can't breathe, but he doesn't letup, his other hand finding your clit as he keeps fucking you.

"oooh, fuck, when you can't breathe like that? your cunt gets even tighter. haah, you feel so _good, shit._ ”

He's forcing your clitoral hood back, circling the ten thousand nerve endings directly, and you silently scream as it brings you to another orgasm. You shake your head and thrash as his cock forces itself inside your pulsing tunnel, you need to breathe, NEED, YOU NEED TO BREATHE!

Jam climaxes again with you, pumping jet after jet of monster jizz inside you until it spills down your crack onto the mattress. He lets your face go and you gasp for oxygen, forcing your arm up enough to completely free your face from the blankets.

He must have looked into your eyes too deeply, as his expression suddenly shifts to something much more gentle. His hips slow and he leans down, cradling your flush face in his hands as he presses his teeth against your lips in a kiss. You whine at the tenderness, reaching to him with your free arm and pulling him closer.

“D-do you love me?” you pant out between kisses. You already know the answer, but you want to hear him say it.

“yes…” he says it like he’s embarrassed and that makes your stomach flutter. 

You beam, “how much?”

“enough to…” that wicked smile spread across his face again, uh oh, “get you pregnant.”

 **Wh-WHAT!?** He’s never said that to you before! You furrow your brow as he leans up enough to pull the blankets away from your naked body. He lifts his shirt to expose his heaving rib cage and pounding soul.

“You can’t,” you grunt as he pushes his bare chest against yours, his hands wrapping around your shoulders and waist. You push against him a bit so you can breathe. “I have to want it… right?” 

Conception can only happen for monsters if both souls consent to contributing 50% of the determination required to create a fetus. And you don’t want that… of course.

Jam speeds up his pace again, gripping onto you to keep you in place as he fucks you. “mmm, yeah. but if any part of you wants it,” he accentuates his words by slipping his hands down the curves of your body before taking ahold of your ass, “then it’ll happen.”

You can’t help but moan as he spreads your cheeks and pulls you into him, helping your hips grind against his. Your legs wrap around him, encouraging him to do more shallow thrusts than the long, quick ones he’s been doing all night. “I don’t.”

He gently nips at the healing bite marks and scars that line your neck and collar bone. “ya don’t sound all that convincing, babe. maybe it’s too late? heh heh, maybe i knocked you up in the snow on that first day.”

Wanting to fight back a bit, you sneer and grab his skull, running your nails across the bone. “What if Papyrus beat you to it?”

That makes him burst out laughing, “i wouldn’t fucking care. as long as i see your belly swollen and your tits full of milk, i’ll be satisfied.”

You whimper as you feel him cumming again, how many times is that? Four? How long until he’s satisfied tonight? Your womb feels so full, each thrust forces more juice deeper, the rest slipping out and on both of you.

A sharp phalange carefully slips into your ass and you gasp, the little courage you once had to even speak slipping away. Another finger joins it, finding almost no resistance with how wet everything is and how much you’ve already been fucked in that hole.

“tell me,” he breathes in your face as his fingers inside push against his cock pumping in and out of you, “tell me the truth. the thought of being our breeding bitch turns you on.” 

“Nnnnn—aah!!” You want to say no, but it feels too good, you’re completely overwhelmed, he’s all around you, he’s everything and he’s all you have. No, you have to fight back! “NNNNnno!! Just shut up and fuck me harder!”

He snarls at you with a wide smile, starting to thrust his fingers along with his hips as he bucks into you hard enough for the points of his pelvis to feel like they’re bruising you. 

“Oh, shhhit, yeah, like that!! Ahhn, daddy, like that!”

“good human. cum for me again”

You shriek and jerk your head back, your legs tensing as the overwhelming and paralyzing full-body orgasm washes over you. It feels like his magic is flowing through every inch of your body, in every cell, and all you can do is experience it. He groans happily and fucks you through it, extending it, making you lose your mind and sense of self.

Maybe you are pregnant? Maybe something is different about you? You’ve never felt this good before. You’ve never been so grateful for something. You’re crying, screaming his name, and he tenderly cleans up your tears with his tongue. 

Jam isn’t anywhere near finished, he only came about six times, but he leans off you and he exits your body anyway as you bask in the intense afterglow. He chuckles, probably at the completely KO’ed state of you. You can’t speak or move very much, still just trying to process the pleasure.

He gives your open, leaking cunt a gentle pat and stands up, pulling his suspenders and jacket back on. He takes a half-smoked cigarette out of his pocket and lights it with magic from the tip of his finger.

“it’s fucking hot in here.” And with that, he steps back out into the snow, probably to go to bed.

…

It’s actually still pretty chilly in the shed.

You run your hands down your body, re-familiarizing yourself with everything. No new bites, no blood. Just a very sore pussy and a bit of a melted brain. Without Jam’s body heat, you quickly get cold and retreat back into the pile of furs and blankets.

Your stomach grumbles. You smell like BO and monster jizz. Take out the phone Toriel gave you and text Jam.

“I’m hungry. Can I have something? And another shower?”

No response.

“Please??? Daddy”

after a bit, your phone lights up. “text papyrus.”

You pout, knowing Papyrus will absolutely want to fuck you too. You’re so tired… You hope he’ll have the decency to let you refuel before using you again.

…

As you wait for Papy to get off work, you masturbate. You’re disgusted with yourself. How much do you need? Why are you still so horny all the time? What’s happening to you? Is this who you always were, deep down, or is this something that changed after falling into the underground?

You aren’t sure. But you do know that cumming feels good, so… you’ll just keep doing that. 

Until… you aren’t sure.


End file.
